


Я помню

by IrhelSol



Series: дофлароси [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: об эмпатии и братских клятвах
Series: дофлароси [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062716
Kudos: 14





	Я помню

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в команду WTF One Piece 2020  
> Вычитка: Martin Bertrand, Уянц  
> Иллюстрация к нему [Забудь всё](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/77/aOwtfkXQ_o.jpg) от Noctis_Karell

— Доффи, хочешь подержать братика?

Мама улыбается измученно, сверток из одеял и лент у неё на животе пронзительно орёт, и Доффи хочется его стукнуть. Или выкинуть в окно. Всё, что сломано или раздражает, нужно выкидывать, это он точно знает.

Доффи не хотел братика. Полгода с его ужасного дня рождения не подходил к кровати, не желал про него слышать. Но мама привязана к этой игрушке, а он плачет, плачет, плачет, как будто механизм заело. Доффи морщится и протягивает руки. Он точно его выкинет. Вот сейчас мама отвлечётся — и будет свободна. И только его, Доффи. Ну ещё иногда папина, с папой он готов делиться.

Свёрток оттягивает руки, он пахнет тёплым молоком, ещё чем-то сладким. И замолкает почти сразу, стоит Доффи прижать его к себе. Красное от плача лицо брата кривится ещё немного и разглаживается, он издаёт странные смешные звуки и таращится рыжими глазами, совсем как у мамы. Мама удивлённо вздыхает.

— Кажется, вы нашли общий язык. Хорошо, ведь вы оба — наша кровь и плоть. Позаботься о нём, Доффи! — Мама гладит его по волосам ласково, и улыбается ласково, и смотрит сонно и нежно, Доффи не может её разочаровать, расстроить. Он кивает, обещая себе немного потерпеть. Игрушка не такая уж противная.

— Как его зовут?

— Росинант.

Доффи отводит спутанные светлые прядки и целует Роси в лоб. Он запомнит.

***

Он запомнит. Всех этих тварей, что кидали в них камни и оскорбляли, что избивали их, гнали и гнобили, как каких-то жалких рабов, когда они с Роси пытались добыть еды себе и маме. Всех запомнит. У него остался только Роси: отец, считай, уже труп, он бесполезен, он предатель, отрава, но вот Роси — кровь и плоть мамы, как и Доффи, а значит — и его тоже.

— Скажи, что отомстишь. За всё это! За маму, за предательство, за нас обоих. Поклянись, или я убью тебя! — рычит Доффи, обхватив голову Роси ладонями. Они оба грязные, от них тяжело воняет помойкой, под рёбрами ноет от голода, сдавливает болью голову, но злость и ненависть прибавляют сил. Только Доффи не хочет остаться совсем один. Какой король без семьи и без свиты? Требол, Верго и Пика — полезные игрушки, но брат — это другое.

Испуг в глазах Роси, всё таких же ярких, как кольца матери, которые она им отдала — их, заложенные в ломбарде, Доффи тоже вернёт, как и звание тенрюбито, — сменяется чем-то непонятным, тёмным и пустым.

— Клянусь, — беззвучно двигаются губы Роси, и он отводит взгляд. Кивает. Доффи улыбается довольно и целует брата в лоб, а потом в чумазую щеку. Из всех он только к Роси теперь и мог прикасаться без отвращения.

— Я запомню.

И вынимает из-под рубашки револьвер.

***

— Как-как? — Доффи хохочет над коряво выведенным словом на листе. Колени немного затекли — Роси всё-таки тяжёлый, развалился на нём, пока Доффи рассказывал о некоторых своих планах. У Роси немного потекла краска на лице, он пьян и всё время задевает его то локтем, то коленом, неуклюжий придурок; смешно хмурится, выводя в блокноте бессвязную речь. За четырнадцать лет отсутствия братец разве что вытянулся и онемел, ну ещё сил поднабрался. Дофламинго это даже умиляло. Они изредка предавались воспоминаниям, и при упоминании отца глаза Роси вспыхивали злостью, а при словах о матери — печалью. Дофламинго удовлетворённо кивал: помнит своё обещание, хорошо.

Он отводит влажную челку со лба Росинанта, ерошит волосы с не присущей ему нежностью, и тот вскидывает неожиданно пронзительный взгляд. Почти пугающий.

— Помнишь? — Доффи наклоняется, от вина его немного ведёт в сторону, но он всё равно попадает в цель: чмокает брата в лоб. И когда Роси неловко улыбается, совсем как мама, когда Доффи впервые взял его на руки, а следом смеется, как в полузабытом детстве — а не ухмыляется, не кривится, смеётся свободно и тепло: на мгновение даже чудится, что он слышит хриплый от сигарет голос, — Дофламинго сам не понимает, что на него нашло. Наверное, он просто соскучился. По такому смеху, по брату, по какой-то забытой частичке себя.

— Вот так-то лучше. Смейся почаще! — Дофламинго широко улыбается.

А потом целует брата в губы. В этом нет ничего эротического, понимает он после, но они уже давно не дети, и скреплять обещания стоит по-взрослому.

Эту улыбку Дофламинго хочет запомнить не только глазами.

***

На Миньоне холодно: ветра нет, но Дофламинго продрог до костей, даже ярость, кипящая смолой в венах, не согревает. Только душит огромной рукой, до пятен перед глазами. Перед ними у Дофламинго только белый, черный и красный.

Много красного. Он склоняется над распростёртым у ящиков Росинантом, гневно и расстроенно смотрит ему в лицо — разбитое, в крови, такое родное, такое чужое.

Брат ловит его за воротник шубы, притягивает к себе неловко и смеется, сипло и невесело:

— Я всё помню, Доффи. Всё, — кашляет он кровью, забрызгивая стёкла очков. — Я ничего не забыл. Ты же этого хотел?

— Нет, — медленно говорит Дофламинго. Гладит его по чумазому лбу с отвращением и горечью, в другой руке сжимая револьвер всё крепче. — Но я обещаю — я забуду. Тебя. Ты свободен от клятв.

И он в последний раз целует Роси.


End file.
